Married life
by LalaTory
Summary: Connor and Abby have been married for a few years now and everything seems to be going very well for everyone around them.


I quietly opened the front door of our new house. It was still crazy that we bought and cleared up the old house that Abby loved. Although we were a little weary of living in the house that housed an anomaly over five years ago, after many inspections and tests, the house was unlikely to have it show again. I had fully expected the house to be quiet but heard humming and the low rumble of music in the kitchen. Quietly I walked to investigate. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight I found. Abby was humming and singing to an old Doo Wop song she liked when she was cleaning. She was back to old self apparently, wearing nothing but panties and one of my shirts, no sign of sickness. Earlier she was locked in the bathroom not letting anyone in the bathroom even after trying to get her out for toast and tea. At the table sat a dark haired, hazel eyed baby boy of 18 months. Our son Nick was giggling as his mum sang and tried to get him to have some turkey and cucumbers.

"Glad to see you feeling better," I broke the moment. Abby jumped, making Nick giggle even more.

"Conner, don't scare me like that. Nicky don't encourage your Daddy like that. Now time to eat love. Conner do you want some of my sandwich, I am not as hunger as I thought."

"Abs, maybe you should go to medic later when we go in to work. You haven't been feeling good for a couple weeks. I thought I was just the stomach bug that Nick had but I don't want you sick anymore," I wrapped my arms around my little wife kissing her on the check.

"Conner, I'll be fine. I will go to medic when I go in tonight. I'm sure I'm fine. Nick, eat your lunch sweetheart," as Nick started to just mash his turkey stick into mush.

"Come on little man, got to listen to your Mum before she gets Princess after you," stealing a cucumber from his high chair tray. "See yummy. So what time is Taylor coming over to watch Nick?"

"Around 4 she said. She has field hockey practice till 3:30 then she'll be over. I don't like being away from him over night though. Since Becker and Jess are still on their honeymoon, I guess it's our turn to save the world."

"Yeah they'll be back tomorrow night they said. Becker said they need to get use to this time zone. Jet lag." We sat for a bit in silence. A good silence though. Nick was happily eating his turkey, Abby was finishing the dishes and I was finishing my sandwich and then wanted to shower.

"Con…"

"Hmm..."

"What do you think about Nick having a little brother or sister soon?"

I coughed; I wasn't expecting to talk about this now. I mean yes, I was fully on board with another kid but the last time I brought the subject up, I ended up getting a lecture about not bringing another kid into the world when we know how to future could turn out to be. That was almost a year ago when Nick started to crawl and I got all weepy eyed over having a six month old son and Jenny and Michael just had their third girl, Anabelle. "I'm all up for the trying part," I laughed.

"Well what if we don't have to do the trying part," meekly she replied.

"Huh?"

"Conner, you're gunna be a daddy again," she blushed.

"WHAT!? Abby! Oh My God! Abby we're…" I grabbed her waist and just stared at her face then her belly then her face again. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground to kneel at her stomach. I gave her small little stomach a kiss, looking up I asked," So how long till Lester has to find a maternity replacement again," I laughed.

"Six months, gives him plenty of time to find one and plenty of time for us to get the nursery ready again. Nick is ready for his big kid bed in the next month so it works out perfect," she smiled.

"If it's a girl can we name her Sarah, Sarah Jane," I whispered as I stood up.

"You are such a nerd Conner! We have a few more months till we even know. But I will consider it. Can you bring Nick up for a nap? I'm just going to lay down for a bit too."

"Not a problem! Come on Nicolas Han Temple, time for a nap buddy. Then Taylor is coming over," I picked him out of his high chair and gave him a kiss. He is my pride and joy, now I will have another little scientist on my hands in six months. I really hope it's a girl.


End file.
